Premiers risques
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Une sanction dans un lieu presque désert cela pourrait être pris très mal si ce n'était pas aussi une très bonne occasion pour certaines opportunités. Et pour une première fois, tout tenter.
1. Chapter 1

Il y avait des punitions bien injustes, et surtout non méritées.

Par exemple celle de devoir nettoyer toute une écurie juste à cause d'une petite dispute... Une dispute soldée d'un règlement de comptes ou quelques coups s'étaient échangés avec les insultes bien choisies qui allaient avec.

Pas de quoi en faire un drame donc. En plus c'en était devenu une habitude avec Jean et Eren qui se supportaient toujours aussi peu et collectionnaient les attaques verbales ainsi que les conflits plus ou moins violents.

Cette fois ils avaient écopé d'une sanction assez désagréable, enfin Jean surtout qui se retrouvait cloîtré dans cette grange à descendre du foin, s'occuper de la litière des chevaux et nourrir ces derniers...

Il n'avait rien contre ces animaux utiles et plutôt sympathiques, mais ces quadrupèdes pourtant bien innocents rappelaient des mauvais souvenirs à Jean. Des souvenirs encore tournés vers son rival. Eren qualifiait souvent Jean avec des surnoms peu flatteurs, à comparer son visage à celui d'un cheval... Brimades peut être assez justes bien que dites avec peu de tact et de gentillesse. Juste des points en plus pour rabaisser son adversaire, en somme.

Et de quoi énerver toujours plus le soldat qui travaillait encore moins de bon cœur, jetant rageusement le foin de part et d'autre. Les brindilles s'écrasaient mollement au sol, comme sa motivation qui tombait à pic.

Si ça continuait il allait y passer la nuit et être mort de fatigue le lendemain... Avec en prime les moqueries de certains dont surtout de la part de Eren qui allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Et là un miracle pour le sortir dans ce pétrin n'était même plus envisageable.

Heureusement, fidèle à son habitude d'arriver à point nommé pour son ami, une certaine personne allait s'incruster dans ce lieu de travail pour lui rendre une petite visite.

Cette visite surprise allait changer la donne pour le sanctionné qui pensait moisir ici des heures, seul et affamé... Car oui l'heure du repas était passée et l'instructeur avait aussi pris plaisir à le punir de nourriture.  
Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

Néanmoins, son regard s'illuminait en voyant qui venait lui rendre visite. La meilleure personne qu'il pouvait espérer. Et la plus chère à ses yeux.

Marco était venu lui tenir compagnie, l'encourager, lui remonter le moral, et sûrement bien plus encore.

Et surtout il n'était pas venu les mains vides. Pour compenser la sanction de son ami, Marco avait apporté un peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à chaparder durant le repas. Enfin, juste un peu de pain.  
Facile à voler et à dissimuler, en plus de suffisamment caler l'appétit de celui qui allait en bénéficier.

Jean souriait joyeusement comme si son compagnon lui avait apporté le meilleur repas du monde. Seulement pour lui, Marco prenait toujours de la nourriture en cachette quand son meilleur ami en était privé. Ce qui bien sûr n'était pas une chose rare.

Ainsi Jean guettait à chaque fois le retour de son compagnon qui lui sauvait la mise en lui apportant de quoi manger, et pouvoir ensuite dormir sans mourir affamé.

Le sermonnant un peu pour la forme mais lui autorisant aussi vite à profiter de ce petit en-cas, Marco avait vite cédé en regardant avec satisfaction et tendresse son ami déjà aux anges de pouvoir se rassasier.

Dévorant le pain comme si il s'agissait d'un plat de luxe. Car pour lui c'était toujours un bien au combien précieux quand son complice lui apportait ce genre de chose.

Marco était si gentil. Et même plus que de la simple gentillesse, il était mature, de confiance, et toujours là pour lui...

Cette présence irremplaçable à ses cotés, elle avait été présente assez tôt, dès leurs premiers moments d'amitié et même maintenant où leur relation s'était engagée sur un autre tournant. Une voie un peu différente bien qu'elle restait toujours aussi forte.

Le genre de relation où il n'était pas anormale ou déplacée quand deux personnes se caressent doucement les mains, échangent des petits regards pleins d'émotions avant d'enfin échanger un baiser timide mais sincère.

Même si il s'agissait d'une relation entre deux hommes les sentiments étaient présents et partagés, mais c'était toujours à cacher aux yeux des autres. Et à agir seulement en tant qu'amis pour ne pas s'attirer des problèmes.

C'est pourquoi les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer seuls étaient précieux, et il fallait savoir en profiter. Bien que les devoirs n'étaient pas non plus à oublier... Et malgré son envie de répondre à la douce embrassade de son amant, Marco se détachait bien vite et horriblement à regret pour continuer le travail forcé de Jean.

Ce dernier n'appréciait d'ailleurs que très peu de s'en souvenir si vite, et il le faisait aussi vite comprendre à son compagnon en montrant sa légendaire mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de venir m'aider, Marco.

Jean, toujours aussi fier, et qui ne voulait aussi pas montrer ses faiblesses.  
Bien que avec son ami privilégié il pouvait faire tomber quelques barrières. Comme celles de ses sentiments et de sa sensibilité. Enfin, c'était encore un début.

De bonne grâce, le soldat avait laissé son complice l'aider. Surtout que niveau motivation il le surpassait largement.

Marco ne se faisait jamais punir lui, c'était même un élève modèle et toujours à faire de son mieux. L'instructeur devait déjà placer des espoirs en lui bien qu'il ne montrait que peu de satisfaction à son égard. Mais c'était sûrement pour le motiver à se dépasser. Une technique sévère mais qui savait sûrement faire ses preuves vu comment Marco se démenait pour toujours progresser.

À se dépasser et se montrer sérieux. Trop sérieux même parfois, et ça avait le chic pour agacer Jean.

Comme maintenant quand Marco installait consciencieusement le foin dans un box, avec soin et application comme en entraînement. Tellement que Jean n'y résistait pas et pour détourner son ami de ses bons principes de soldat exemplaire, il s'appliquait à réunir une conséquente poignée de foin non pas pour montrer son aide mais pour la lancer sur son compagnon concentré sur sa tâche, de manière à le faire réagir...

Et sa réaction n'avait pas tardé. Puisque après la brève surprise de la part de sa victime, celle ci avait répondu à cette attaque en oubliant de travail à effectuer. Marco avait jeté très loin son sérieux, en jetant aussi sur son ami la litière qu'il venait pourtant soigneusement d'installer.

Pire que des gamins, et sans prendre la peine de le faire à tour de rôle, ils se battaient à coup de poignées de foin.  
C'était à celui qui en lançant le plus sur son adversaire et serait le premier à le faire tomber. Chose qui ne serait pas bien compliquée vu la manière dont ils étaient déjà tous les deux hilares, à se lancer le plus de débris de paille possible si bien qu'ils en étaient presque couverts.

Et le coup de grâce servant à les départager arrivait quand, à force de rire, Jean venait de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur sa moitié. Ce qui donnait droit à une belle défaite partagée, tous les deux affalés dans les restes de foin, en ayant encore plus sur les vêtements et leurs cheveux.

Le fou rire passé, ils reprenaient un peu de leur sérieux. Marco (bien sûr) en premier qui commençait à retirer les brins de paille sur les cheveux de son ami, en profitant même pour les caresser et les ébouriffer doucement. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui prenne la main et l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonies.

Ou comment passer d'un instant de détente presque enfantine à un moment qui commençait déjà à devenir plus fort. Moins innocent surtout. Plus adulte.

Le regard de Jean avait rejoint celui de Marco qui s'était vite planté dans le sien. Amoureusement, avec toujours ce même trouble présent depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Comme si ils se comprenaient mieux, tout en se découvrant d'un œil nouveau et curieux.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, ils étaient seuls et de bonne humeur avec ce petit jeu de combat de foin.

Les petits baisers timides de tout à l'heure étaient bien loin de ceux qui agissaient maintenant. Avides et passionnés, avec la complicité de leurs langues qui se rejoignaient toujours avec la même envie et à présent c'était elles qui étaient très joueuses.

La position devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose aussi. Jean avait finalement et sûrement volontairement accepté sa défaite et laissé Marco se fondre sur lui, pour ainsi mieux conclure ce baiser à la fois très doux mais où il lisait un certain désir de la part de son complice. Se disant même que son meilleur ami était sûrement venu le voir avec une idée en tête en plus de lui tenir simplement compagnie et l'aider.

En fait ça avait du bon d'être puni dans un lieu si calme pour y demeurer seul et tranquille... Jusqu'à la visite surprise de la bonne personne qui savait parfaitement lui changer les idées. Et qui pourrait profiter de ce moment de calme avec lui surtout.

Il se disputait à présent un second round suite à leur petit combat précédent, mais les attaques étaient légèrement différentes. Plus physiques, brûlantes et à agir sur chaque endroit sensible de leurs corps qui allaient vite se retrouver dénudés.

Marco en faisait rapidement les frais comme Jean ne voulait pas perdre ce coup ci. En ayant vite changé les rôles et fait basculer son compagnon sur le coté, en martyrisant avec une envie très assumée son cou avec des baisers plus fébriles les un que les autres. Des petits baisers assez brefs, pour ne pas lui laisser de marques surtout, mais qui savaient faire leur effet vu comme la chanceuse victime tremblait déjà d'envie.

Les caresses que lui infligeait Jean étaient aussi douces que la paille qui leur servait de lit de fortune cette fois.  
Pas le plus pratique mais il ne fallait pas se plaindre quand ils pouvaient bénéficier de la tranquillité qui n'était pas chose courante les soirs au dortoir.

La tentation n'était que plus grande, et impossible à refuser. Ils étaient seuls, et vu l'heure plus personne n'allait venir aux écuries. Comme si ils se rendaient enfin compte de cette occasion qu'ils bénéficiaient, leurs mains devenaient enfin plus entreprenantes.

En profitant de cette position avantageuse pour lui aussi, Marco glissait ses mains le long du dos de son meilleur ami qui laissait échapper un petit soupir de bien être face à ces caresses et au regard insistant de son partenaire.

Il était censé finir son travail, mais Jean avait mieux à faire. Il était là plus que motivé et impatient de taquiner celui qui était gentiment venu lui rendre visite. Confortablement installé sur celui ci de manière à avoir les mains libres, il achevait maladroitement de le déshabiller en même temps que répondre à son baiser.

Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand en plus l'envie lui embrouillait l'esprit. Et l'envie se faisait presque dominer par l'impatience.

Car si Jean détestait effectuer les corvées, pour ce petit travail plaisant il en était au contraire à si vite s'enflammer de motivation et d'envie. Et ouvrir sans grande retenue la chemise de son ami qui priait intérieurement pour qu'aucun boutons aient été arrachés cette fois. Cela serait beaucoup moins une partie de plaisir de rechercher dans toute cette paille

Ses inquiétudes étaient vite repoussées en voyant Jean continuer son petit jeu et tirer doucement avec ses dents sur le harnais qui lui bloquait le passage pour s'occuper convenablement de son torse.  
Une chose était sûre, Jean savait très bien comment s'y prendre pour réchauffer l'ambiance et affoler toujours plus le désir de son partenaire.

C'était à se demander si le lieu calme qu'était l'écurie y était pour quelque chose, si cette fois cette étreinte était un peu plus intense et déliée.

Aussi déliée que la langue de Jean qui passait inlassablement sur le torse de son partenaire, c'était sûrement une manière de le remercier de sa visite et de lui avoir apporté à manger.

Mais malgré ces attentions il avait encore faim, une autre sorte de faim, celle qui pouvait brûler le ventre de frustration à cause de certaines envies. Cette agréable chaleur que le jeune homme remarquait aussi présente chez Marco et qui le faisait faire davantage presser son corps contre le sien de manière à ce qu'il se cambre en gémissant.

Ces douces plaintes qui se perdaient dans le calme de la pièce, et qui devenaient plus intenses à mesure que l'intensité de certaines caresses augmentaient. Des attouchements toujours aussi impatients, mais le coté agréable était à l'honneur cette fois.

Son regard décidé et passionné ne lâchant pas celui de Marco qui le lui rendait en plus de frotter doucement ses hanches aux siennes. Il en voulait encore plus lui aussi.

Un subtile message que Jean n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour y répondre déjà que ses mains s'occupait de caresser le ventre de son ami.

Cependant, Jean avait une drôle d'impression. Cette impression désagréable d'être observé, fixement et avec un certain intérêt.  
Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression vu comment son sang pourtant brûlant il y a quelques instants venait d'à présent se refroidir. En pensant surtout à la chose qu'il craignait le plus, c'est à dire que quelqu'un apprenne pour leur relation...


	2. Chapter 2

On dit souvent que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, qu'elle attire des ennuis et fait s'imaginer beaucoup de choses.

Un certain défaut propre aux humains aussi... Mais pas qu'aux humains à en juger de la façon où ce cheval observait avec presque de l'attention ce jeune couple, qui commençait à s'en donner à cœur joie sur ce territoire pourtant si peu occupé par les hommes pour ce genre de distractions

De ses grands yeux brillants il ne lâchait pas du regard les soldats qui captaient son attention mais qui avaient étés malheureusement coupés dans leur élan en constatant qu'ils bénéficiaient d'un spectateur.

Et pas des moindres, un cheval visiblement curieux du petit jeu auquel ils se livraient. C'était toujours mieux que se faire découvrir par un de leurs compagnons, ou pire leur instructeur.

Au moins l'animal n'était pas hostile en voyant deux hommes ensemble, ce genre de détail ne devait pas le préoccuper plus que cela.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la situation en devenait moins embarrassante. Ce petit regard tout de même innocent mais planté sur eux était très gênant. Presque drôle aussi puisque Marco était bien sûr au courant des moqueries qui fusaient sur son compagnon au sujet de ses atomes crochus avec les chevaux.

Eren insistait tellement que toute une panoplie de surnoms en rapport avec ces équidés avaient été inventés, et si il avait été présent celui ci aurait plaisanté en voyant ce cheval si intéressé et concerné en voyant un des siens enfin perdre sa virginité. Puis s'en serait suivi la suite du règlement de comptes de ces deux ennemis.

Pensant sûrement lui aussi à la même chose, la victime de ces comparaisons ne perdait pas de temps à conclure que cet endroit n'était pas vraiment adapté pour eux, pas assez tranquille en fait.

Peut être pas assez romantique aussi mais cette pensée n'avait surtout pas traversé l'esprit de Jean ou alors pas longtemps. Pas assez longtemps pour le faire hésiter encore, et perdre du temps pour aider son ami à se relever et ainsi plus vite l'entraîner jusqu'au petit étage de cette écurie.

Enfin tout simplement la remise où était entreposé le foin propre. Un endroit des plus calme, reposant, confortable, tranquille... Juste ce qu'il leur fallait.

Durant son travail forcé le jeune homme avait pris le temps de visiter quelque peu les lieux et finalement cet effort avait payé puisqu'il savait précisément quel endroit était le mieux adapté pour ce genre d'échange un peu trop important et intime pour être observé si nonchalamment par un animal.

Ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin de spectateurs pour ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Enfin ce qu'ils allaient faire... Jean se demandait encore jusqu'où cela aurait été si ce cheval ne les avait pas interrompu.

Si cela aurait vite dérapé et été plus loin que des simples attouchements.

Des contacts un peu plus intimes il y en avait eu, des douces caresses ou en se touchant mutuellement pour se donner du plaisir, mais jamais jusqu'à la pénétration. Cette fameuse étape que redoutait et attendait avec impatience pas mal de jeunes couples. Et pour ce couple ci, cette découverte se faisait attendre.

Non pas par manque d'envie, loin de là, puisque leur attirance était toujours un peu plus trop présente.  
Mais peut être par appréhension et parce que les occasions étaient toujours délicates. Jamais le bon moment, pas assez de temps, trop de monde, trop risqué, Jean hésitait à faire le premier pas en admettant vraiment son attirance et Marco n'osait pas le brusquer...

Là cela tombait bien, c'était presque l'endroit idéal. Seuls, installés dans un lieu plutôt confortable et calme. Avec une heure tardive qui les empêchait de se faire débusquer ou déranger par un curieux.

C'était sûrement celle ci cette si bonne occasion à ne pas manquer et qu'ils avaient également imaginé tous les deux.

Il y avait des chances oui, vu comment le regard de Marco rejoignait celui de Jean, presque instinctivement et à aussi naturellement s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et de cette manière le faire doucement basculer dans ce foin maintenant familier, en gardant le coté plaisait et innocent de ce moment qui allait peut être pas rester prude très longtemps... Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Pour le moment le jeune soldat profitait de cette douce étreinte rassurante et chaleureuse comme savait si bien lui offrir Marco. Ayant collé son visage au cou de celui ci, Jean pouvait profiter de l'odeur apaisante de son coéquipier. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi à ses cotés.

Marco était plutôt doué avec ce soldat qui avait pourtant gagné la réputation d'être un des plus difficiles à comprendre et apprivoiser. Ce n'était plus du tout le même que pendant ses disputes avec certaines jeunes recrues, où Jean refusait de perdre la face ou se faire avoir. Surtout face à Eren.

Ce fauteur de trouble était bien le genre de personnage qui ne se laissait pas souvent approcher et surtout toucher si facilement. Encore moins se faire chevaucher par celui qui en temps normal était son meilleur ami. Son ami prenant déjà ses aises en baladant ses lèvres dans le cou de sa victime. Celle ci constatait d'ailleurs une fois de plus que Marco était innocent qu'en apparence, il était pur à sa manière mais n'avait rien de la personne naïve qu'il inspirait parfois en raison de ses idéaux concernant son avenir.

Ce dernier était sûrement venu le voir avec une idée en tête vu comment il jubilait déjà à s'occuper de mordre doucement ses épaules, et à passer timidement mais avec envie ses mains sur son torse qu'il venait de dénuder. Lentement en passant d'abord ses mains sous sa chemise comme si il découvrait pour la première fois sa peau qu'il faisait frémit à la moindre de ses caresses incessantes. Un sourire se formait vite sur le visage du jeune homme puisqu'il remarquait avec beaucoup de plaisir moral que Jean s'était déjà habitué à son contact et qu'il l'appréciait.

Son nouveau contact plus amoureux qu'amical, ses caresses et ses approches... D'ailleurs souvent plus douces que l'avait fait son partenaire pour lui. Il faut dire que Jean était connu pour être impatient...

Et actuellement Marco allait le devenir avec l'influence de Jean.

Ou alors il profitait tout simplement de cette occasion. En repensant lui aussi à toutes ces fois qui avaient dû le frustrer d'arrêter en plein dans le feu de l'action à cause du temps qui pressait ou de quelques visiteurs inattendus.

Quand on avait embrassé cette cause militaire et faisant en plus partit des jeunes recrues, cela n'offrait en échange pas beaucoup de chance aux couples qui devaient faire profil bas quand il était question de leurs moments d'affection.

Triste ironie du sort puisque avant de connaître Jean, Marco se serait sans problème plié à cette contrainte de ne devoir penser qu'aux brigades spéciales et au Roi. En oubliant une éventuelle relation amoureuse bien sûr.

Mais ça, c'était quand il n'avait pas encore ressentit ces sentiments et cette attirance. Pas juste un petit coup de cœur, quelque chose de plus fort et qu'il savait toujours aussi bien montrer à son meilleur ami. Qui maintenant prenait plaisir à l'accepter cette nouvelle nature de leur relation. Leurs corps aussi semblaient bien y réagir, autant que leurs sens qui s'étaient vite réveillés.

Ils respiraient déjà fort, comme si ils en étaient déjà à leur limite, alors que leur moment de complicité rapprochée venait juste de commencer. Peut être à cause de cette envie qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas mais qui était palpable, grâce à la moiteur de l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus tendue aussi.

Tendu à tout niveau comme pouvaient leur constater leurs mains ayant troqué leur pudeur contre une envie de découverte, qui leur permettait de constater l'effet produit tout en se débarrassant de leur derniers vêtements.

Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour se déshabiller. N'étant à présent plus vraiment gênés à l'idée de se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil, les deux jeunes gens ne demandaient qu'à sentir leurs peaux nues se rapprocher, s'électriser autant que leurs lèvres qui ne voulaient déjà plus se quitter.

Et cela ne faisait que réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Cette ambiance calme et passionnée à la fois où ils semblaient coupés du monde et qui leur laissait le loisir d'enfin prendre leur temps. Se détailler et se regarder plus longtemps que d'habitude. Se remémorer chaque courbes et muscles de leurs corps qu'ils n'avaient vu que brièvement et surtout pas en entier. Pas si bien. S'apercevoir en à peine quelques minutes ou dans le noir n'était pas le plus agréable et délectable face à ce spectacle dont ils abusaient.

C'était maintenant du passé quand Marco se sentait honteux de regarder, ou plutôt matter, Jean en cachette. Ce jeune homme anciennement incompris pouvait maintenant librement passer son regard et ses mains sur ce corps qu'il ne s'était autorisé à toucher qu'avec les yeux.

Jean ne savait pas très bien si cette chaleur qui montait dangereusement était à cause de ce lieu plus petit et en hauteur ou à cause de l'aide actuelle de Marco qui était toujours aussi concentré. Concentré à lui aussi délicatement passer sa langue sur le torse de sa moitié qui, un brin timide mais sans le reconnaître, étouffait des petits gémissements de contentement. Et impossibles à étouffer quand sa langue passait exprès sur un téton qui subissait une lente et douce torture.

C'était rageant, Marco était doué pour ça aussi. Ou alors c'était Jean qui lui était un peu trop sensible. Et à ne ressentir aucun dégoût. Alors qu'il y a quelque temps le jeune homme n'aurait pas supporté qu'une personne de même sexe que lui le touche.

Et peut être même qu'il allait faire plus que le toucher...

C'était même sûr en sentant les mains de son amant dériver sur ses hanches et les tenir presque fermement. Toujours avec son éternelle douceur mais Jean y lisait aussi une douce fermeté qu'il détectait tout de suite comme de l'envie. Cette envie dévorante qui lui dictait de le faire sien et que Jean avait lui aussi ressentit mais avait été trop hésitant pour la laisser l'emporter...

Quoique là il n'était plus question de ne pas faire face à la réalité, Marco voulait franchir cette limite. Comprenant et constatant que son amant était plus que réceptif et attiré. Maintenant le moment était sûrement venu de lui montrer ses sentiments d'une façon plus physique, intense mais toujours tendrement comme la façon dont il l'aimait.  
Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le lui faire ressentir ses émotions de cette manière, c'était un moyen de plus d'être davantage proche de Jean et de le voir sensible comme il l'aimait.

Mais avant que Marco n'ai eu le temps de combler ses fantasmes ou plutôt ses envies devenues réalités, Jean avait décidé de prendre des initiatives et lui aussi l'attraper par la taille pour le faire basculer sur le coté.

Peut être un peu trop vite, trop vivement... À tel point que cela pourrait être pris pour un refus.

Et à en juger par la manière avec laquelle Marco le regardait, ça avait sonné comme un refus.

Non il n'était pas en colère, ni vexé, plutôt désolé et presque honteux d'avoir laissé ses pulsions l'emporter alors que son ami n'était peut être encore trop chaud pour aller plus loin.

Le soldat allait formuler une excuse quand son ami l'avait immédiatement devancé. Jean semblait avoir repris ses esprits et fixait Marco non pas avec un regard chargé de reproches mais où se devinait l'envie toujours présente en plus de la curiosité accompagnée d'un petit sourire beaucoup moins hésitant lui par contre.

\- … Marco… Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Ou comment mettre en confiance avec le plus de tact possible, ironiquement parlant.  
Marco avait été tellement surpris et mal à l'aise par cette question un peu trop directe que son regard s'était aussi vite détourné de celui de son amant.

Lui qui pensait que Jean allait inventer maladroitement une excuse pour ne pas le faire justement, mais bien au contraire cette perspective semblait lui plaire vu comment il le regardait avec cette curiosité presque malsaine.  
Attendant que son ami lui conte ses expériences passées avec cette précision qu'il appréciait à l'avance. Des expériences dignes des meilleurs fantasmes il en avait eu... Seulement dans ses rêves, où Jean était un peu trop présent, mais ça Marco préférait le garder pour lui sinon les rougeurs sur ses joues allaient accroître.

Et Marco était quasiment sûr que Jean n'avait jamais conclu avec une fille et encore moins avec un homme. Déjà parce qu' ils se disaient tout, et une personne aussi vantarde que Jean n'aurait pas passé sous silence ses prouesse érotiques en exagérant les choses si besoin.

Comme lui, il était sur le chemin de la découverte en matière d'amour physique. C'était plutôt rassurant.

Moins vexé que sur le moment, Marco comprenait mieux la nature exacte de cette question assez mal placée mais qui trahissait aussi l'appréhension de son partenaire. Malgré ses grands airs, Jean devait sûrement trembler autant de peur que d'impatience à l'idée d'honorer son ami de cette manière.

Et il visait juste, Jean avait encore cette peur qui elle aussi était fidèle à son poste. Cette peur de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas satisfaire Marco ou qu'il le juge pas assez doué pour lui donner du plaisir.  
Car oui innocemment et comme si c'était évident, Jean avait tout de suite et de lui même décidé des positions. Connaissant vaguement et assez grossièrement les rôles dans une relation sexuelle entre hommes, il savait qu'un des deux dominait l'autre. Et l'autre justement était en quelque sorte soumis...

C'était encore sa vision floue de la chose mais il refusait de "recevoir" pour sa première fois. Sûrement encore craintif au sujet de ce genre de relation, bien qu'il ne voulait pas clairement l'admettre, Jean tenait à avoir ce rôle de dominant. En restant confortablement calé sur le corps agréable et tentant de son ami, qui semblait approuver cette position puisqu'il avait de lui même écarté un peu les jambes pour que Jean soit davantage et intimement proche de lui.

Marco ne faisait pas ça par soumission mais plutôt parce qu'il comprenait son complice de toujours.

Le temps où son meilleur ami se voyait seulement échanger des moments sentimentaux avec une femme n'était pas si vieux que cela... Ce dernier devait donc apprendre en douceur et découvrir ce genre d'amour de la meilleure des façons.

Et bien malgré lui, Jean repensait à Mikasa puisque en effet les souvenirs et fantasmes passés refaisaient surface.

À son fantasme initial de sortir avec elle. Avoir son attention et bien sûr ses sentiments, il y avait tout de suite pensé. À son talent et à sa beauté qui l'avait vite attiré. Ses longs et sûrement soyeux cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux froids mais intenses,...

Ce charme asiatique lui ayant immédiatement tapé dans l'œil et il s'était toujours dit que c'était avec cette charmante personne qu'il allait devenir un homme. De manière certes un peu perverse, le jeune soldat anciennement amoureux de cette fille quasi parfaite s'était imaginé l'embrasser, la toucher, et enfin la voir montrer ses émotions comme des petits gémissement qu'elle pourrait avoir au contact de ses mains.

Oui il avait fantasmé jusque là, jusqu'à s'imaginer au lit avec elle et à la caresser à chaque endroit sensible de son corps et là ne doutant pas de ses talents.

La réalité était maintenant tellement loin. C'était avec son meilleur ami qu'il allait vraiment découvrir l'amour, et connaître sûrement des nouveaux plaisirs jusque là imaginés.

Il avait beau caresser avec insistance le torse de son partenaire, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'effet que cela pourrait lui faire avec une femme, que là il serait en train de caresser la poitrine de Mikasa par exemple. La poitrine douce et des plus généreuse de son premier idéal.

Et si la jeune fille serait aussi à gémir doucement et à rougir de contentement comme Marco...

Parce qu'il était avec Marco, que c'était pour lui qu'il avait de vrais sentiments et non cette fille pour qui il avait à présent juste de l'admiration. Il n'était pas question de gâcher ce moment en pensant à des présences féminines qui ne pourrait jamais autant l'exciter que cet homme qui avait enfin toute son attention.

Son attention, sa confiance et ses sentiments. Et cette fois lui aussi voulait le lui montrer plus intensément que simplement l'embrasser fougueusement ou le caresser


	3. Chapter 3

Seul petit bémol à ce joli rêve assez romantique, Jean ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre en fait. Si il devait déjà amorcer leur union ou encore le caresser des longues minutes pour faire monter le plaisir...

Ses connaissances sur les actes amoureux se limitaient aux quelques anecdotes de la part de soldats un peu trop bavards ou imaginatifs. Qui racontaient leurs expériences de façon plus ou moins détaillées et réalistes. À les entendre c'était plus du plaisir pur qu'une histoire de sentiments. Donc pas question de douceur et de préliminaires.

Quand ce n'était pas certains livres pour adultes qui faisaient le travail, à offrir un peu de plaisir en plus de donner une idée un peu faussée sur la sexualité.

Mais ces bouquins étaient vraiment un ramassis de clichés juste bons à enflammer les gamins, sinon Jean ne sentirait pas ses mains incertaines trembler autant en agrippant les hanches de son ami.

Même en ayant parcouru ces livres interdis avec bien sûr un plaisir assez fier et intéressé, le jeune homme se sentait à l'instant bien ridicule.

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Aucun des deux ne le voulait de toute façon.

À vrai dire, Marco ne pensait pas que Jean oserai aller si loin et prendre ce genre de risques aussi.  
Bien que ce n'était pas pour déplaire au soldat qui au contraire encourageait son compagnon en lui caressant le dos. Mais pas aussi doucement que d'habitude, puisque malgré le calme et la maîtrise dont le jeune homme savait si bien faire preuve cette situation faisait pire que le troubler. Il en aurait presque perdu tout ses moyens si le regard de Jean n'avait pas soutenu le sien.  
Leurs regards avaient la même appréhension mêlée à cette envie qui les dévorait. Au même titre que leurs sourires timides, venant encadrer ce charmant tableau pour cette première fois déjà maladroite mais touchante. Ils découvraient leurs premiers plaisirs partagés et s'aimaient, pour une fois il fallait laisser les choses se faire naturellement en oubliant d'obéir bêtement à certains ordre autres que leur sens.

C'était encore plus stressant de penser qu'un désir de ce genre pouvait tant enivrer, en même temps que mettre mal à l'aise et quelque peu faire souffrir.

L'amour physique entre hommes était douloureux, il ne fallait pas fermer les yeux là dessus. Plus sincère mais cruel d'une certaine manière, ce genre d'union n'était pas tout de suite agréable malgré les fantasmes.

Comme la douleur de cette première pénétration qui ne s'était pas vraiment faite attendre.

Si Jean avait été hésitant il n'en était pas moins impatient. En oubliant momentanément la gêne que pouvait avoir son partenaire s'il s'introduisait trop vite en lui. Pensant plutôt que le plaisir allait être réciproque à l'instant, croyant ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce qu'il pensait être l'amour physique.

Complètement novice en la matière, le soldat était à mille lieues de savoir qu'il fallait un minimum de préparation pour que le contact soit agréable mutuellement. Mais il avait tout de même quelques doutes en ne sentant pas encore de sensations si merveilleuses qu'on en vantait la chose. C'était plutôt très... étroit et étrange. Pas vraiment désagréable mais encore trop déstabilisant comme sensation pour s'en faire une idée précise.  
Au moins il l'avait fait, traverser complètement le corps de son partenaire qui ne demandait que ça il y a seulement quelques minutes.

Mais qui à présent y goûtait avec un peu plus de réticences à ce contact intime.  
Ça faisait plus de mal que de bien pour le moment. Et n'étant pas naïf à ce point Marco se doutait que ce n'était pas seulement parce que c'était sa première fois qu'il avait mal, mais aussi parce que Jean n'avait pas été très... délicat.  
Même si ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait repoussé son ami, préférant se mordre les lèvres à l'intrusion de celui ci, le tenir fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger et prendre le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

Ce n'était plus du faux maintenant, plus du fantasme qui excluait les sensations désagréables. Heureusement c'était toujours aussi fort et même plus que dans certains rêves. Enfin dans ses rêves cela ne se passait pas tout à fait comme cela, pas de manière aussi expéditive que dans la réalité.

Après son petit moment de doute, Jean découvrant complètement son attirance pour celui qu'il aimait s'était collé fiévreusement à son ami. Pour se laisser cette fois complètement guider par son envie, et surtout ses actes en appréciant le corps de son compagnon cette fois de façon plus physique. En forçant même un peu l'accès vers cette zone qui était censée lui apporter tant de bien être même si il en avait toujours avec Marco.  
Dès le début avec de timides embrassades et ensuite avec des attouchements plus matures, c'était à la hauteur de l'idée du plaisir que se faisait Jean.

Néanmoins très loin des échanges fougueux et passionnés qu'ils avaient pu imaginer pour cette découverte un peu fantasmée, et pas qu'un peu, car actuellement ils en étaient très loin. À se regarder intensément, comme envoûtés par ce moment et encore à se demander ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et si ils devaient continuer. Si ils ne faisaient pas la pire des folies, si quelque chose avait été raté ou si fallait continuer de plus belle.

Par contre c'était aussi fort qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Cette union assez balbutiante mais qui n'était pas en reste pour être bouleversante.  
Osant à peine se toucher par peur de briser cet instant, un instant agréable et douloureux à la fois. Comme l'étaient souvent les premiers moments de découverte après tout, c'était passager et intense. Petit à petit de plus en plus fort et délicieux comme l'était ce second baiser qui avait suivi de près le premier un brin trop hésitant.

Rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'ils tremblaient toujours légèrement sous l'émotion de cet acte mais comme Marco venait de l'étreindre, Jean prenait cela comme un signal. Un accord pour qu'il continu sur cette voie plus plaisante qu'à rester se dévorer du regard.  
Lui voulait le dévorer d'une autre façon, lui faire ressentir ses sentiments jusqu'à ce que sa moitié en soit à frémir et gémir de plaisir.

Des petits coups de hanche peut être un peu trop passionnés furent suivis de gémissements non pas de plaisir mais plutôt plaintifs, et Jean comprenait vite le message en ne préférant plus bouger vu comment Marco avait griffé son dos. Il devait faire preuve de patience pour ça aussi même si ça le frustrait légèrement. Toutefois il refusait de ne penser qu'à son plaisir. Avec Marco, Jean prenait sur lui pour ne pas jouer les égoïstes qu'il était pourtant assez souvent.  
Là, le jeune homme s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça d'avoir été peut être un peu brutal pour un début.

Mais il n'allait pas rester très longtemps frustré et désolé comme Marco n'en avait pas fini avec lui.  
Celui qui avait décidé de prendre les commandes pouvait penser qu'il assurait ainsi le rôle de dominant à tout niveau mais celui qui "subissait" ne restait pas inactif, loin de là.

En commençant tout de suite sa riposte, et passer lentement mais d'une façon se voulant sensuelle ses mains sur son torse.  
Toujours aussi doucement. En voulant capter les battements du cœur de son ami qui s'accéléraient depuis quelques minutes, et le sien qui lui répondait en écho

Marco le regardait dans les yeux en même temps pour l'inviter à le caresser lui aussi, voulant qu'il profite de ce moment de cette façon. Avec une douceur toute aussi excitante que Jean appréciait pareillement puisqu'il pouvait y mêler son coté taquin. En recommençant à offrir des caresses à son complice en usant, lui, de la langue. Qu'il passait astucieusement sur chaque taches de rousseur présentes sur le torse de sa chère victime qui s'en cambrait déjà.

Une victime que Jean trouvait vraiment adorable et qui n'avait rien à envier à son premier amour. Il avait beau avoir fantasmé sur Mikasa il fût un temps, c'était Marco qu'il désirait et qui lui faisait cet effet.

Un effet qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire ressentir comme c'était une torture de devoir rester presque de marbre devant tant de tentations. Les journées à devoir agir comme des simples amis étaient bien assez frustrantes comme ça.

Presque instinctivement, un nouveau coup de rein plus doux que les précédents succéda à ces caresses et fut cette fois approuvé avec plus de contentement.

Visiblement la douleur s'estompait ou le fait de se concentrer sur le plaisir y aidait grandement. Pour une fois Marco mettait de coté le sérieux théorique de chaque choses en se laissant submerger par ce début de sensations, à en rougir non pas de gêne mais plutôt de plaisir.

Enfin il l'entendait gémir et cette fois d'une façon plus plaisante. Jean était rassuré et s'appliquait dans chacun de ses mouvements, ne voulant surtout pas aller trop vite même si c'était tentant. Marco était toujours plus attirant, insupportablement mignon et il aurait dû lui en vouloir éternellement pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

Surtout que son adorable ami était le seul à l'entendre soupirer et gémir de façon si sensible comme il détestait le montrer d'habitude. Mais Jean était très loin de cette personne qu'il était d'habitude justement, à se vanter plus qu'il ne le fallait et se montrer le plus insensible possible. Ce qui là n'était pas le cas, et celui qui pourtant détestait perdre devait bien avouer que Marco l'avait battu et fait tomber toutes ses barrières.

Laissant même volontiers Marco le guider, chose qu'il faisait très bien en frottant son bassin aux hanches de son ami qui accentuait progressivement ses va et vient. Leurs échanges étaient à la fois intenses et horriblement lents, cette longue montée vers le plaisir qu'ils opéraient à deux et qui savaient on ne peut mieux se le faire ressentir. À défaut d'échanger quelques mots, leurs corps continuaient à merveille le travail en se frottant doucement l'un à l'autre. S'écartant quelques secondes pour revenir ensuite plus intensément.

Finalement, cet endroit était bien tranquille mais peu pratique. Marco avait apprécié le calme de cette petite réserve mais légèrement moins le foin qui commençait à se coller sur sa peau devenue moite et qui se frottait frénétiquement au sol, laissant au passage un petit souvenir sur le dos d'un des deux qui l'occupait.

Ce petit désagrément ne lui torturait pas l'esprit bien longtemps quand leur ébat s'accentuait, Jean enfonçait ses doigts sur ses hanches mais pas autant qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.  
Sans gêne, il fixait Marco qui lui aussi prenait son pied. Découvrant et profitant de ce plaisir fort et délectable de cet échange mutuel jusqu'à la libération qui les guettait.

Cette chaleur bien connue commençait à monter, comme un feu qu'on alimente de manière progressive pour ne pas qu'il s'enflamme trop vite. Là les flammes montaient toujours plus, d'abord doucement pour revenir avec plus de passion. Plus ils goûtaient à ce plaisir et plus ils en voulaient davantage.

Tandis que leur corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, en s'abandonnant enfin complètement à cette nouvelle jouissance qui était impossible à contrer. Celui qui était au dessus serrait un peu fort la main de son complice, comme pour lui faire passer son plaisir de cette manière là aussi. Un autre moyen physique de s'unir.  
Par habitude et peut être même par timidité, Jean avait collé ensuite son visage à l'épaule de Marco pour étouffer ses gémissements plus révélateurs.

C'est à ce moment là, après cet orgasme, qu'ils échangèrent le baiser le plus doux, le plus tendre, et le plus savoureux de leur relation. Un baiser suave qui durait tout en prenant fin trop vite, pareil à tout leur moment d'intimité.

Mais pour le moment Jean était incapable de lui offrir un second baiser, si bien qu'il tomba paresseusement sur son compagnon en profitant encore un peu de la chaleur de son corps. Pour ensuite serrer doucement mais possessivement Marco comme il le faisait souvent dans son sommeil mais ça son ami ne lui en disait rien et préférait apprécier secrètement ce genre de contacts surprises que lui offrait Jean. Par contre cette fois Marco ne voulait pas rester sans rien dire.

Ce ravissement devait encore lui embrouiller l'esprit car Jean n'avait eu que l'impression d'entendre Marco parler. Doucement mais avec assez d'émotions pour le faire frémir et surtout réagir.  
Et lui, toujours dans les vapes de son plaisir avait quand même redressé la tête comme il crut entendre une déclaration.

La première et la plus belle déclaration qu'on lui avait faite. Il en avait déjà rêvé de belles déclarations avoué par des filles toutes aussi belles. Mais la vraie qu'il avait entendu bien que dite dans un murmure valait toutes les paroles des jeunes filles que Jean avait imaginé.

Encore trop troublé le soldat n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur son ami qui au contraire avait son regard dirigé vers son amant. Un regard un peu insistant que Marco tentait de maîtriser. Et c'était une action bien vaine quand on était aussi encore trop troublé par les sentiments qui venaient d'être montrés, ressentis et avoués. Pas forcément l'ordre traditionnel mais peu importe.  
Malgré un début avec peu de ménagements, tous les deux avaient très bien approuvé physiquement le pas en plus qu'avait fait leur relation.

Un moment passionnant mais fatiguant si bien que Marco pensait que Jean s'était endormi avant d'avoir pu entendre sa déclaration ou même avant d'avoir décidé de lui répondre. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de penser que c'était trustant, Jean se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser.  
Lui avait préféré un baiser pour montrer à son meilleur ami les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui et ainsi faire sa déclaration à sa manière.

Cela aurait fait sourire Marco si Jean lui en avait laissé la liberté, si il n'avait pas fait durer ce baiser encore et encore. Comme si leur précédent échange ne lui avait pas suffit et qu'il voulait encore s'imprégner de son ami. C'était dur de laisser du répit à une personne qui pouvait apporter tant de force rien que par sa présence, et le jeune homme voulait lui aussi lui montrer et lui faire ressentir une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait.  
Et cela avait l'air d'avoir fait son effet, vu le petit regard complice qu'ils avaient échangé. Un regard accentué avec les gestes en restant étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se permettre un repos bien mérité.

La corvée de nettoyage de cette écurie n'avait pas complètement été accomplie, ou plutôt faite à la va vite. Une occupation plus importante les avait retenu un peu trop longtemps et ardemment occupé, et ça n'allait sûrement pas être la dernière fois que ce couple allait se laisser tenter.


End file.
